Being The Enemy
by Kaito Lune
Summary: 02/04 crossover. After a mysterious message, Izzy isn't where he thought he was. Meanwhile, the rise of a new evil has began searching for something called "Fractal Codes". To save both worlds, two sets of Digidestined teams must team up. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Strange Message

**I don't own Digimon. This is based on the fact that Izzy from Adventure 01 and 02 and Lucemon from the Frontier season 4 have the same voices.**

**Notes:**

**I'm using English names.**

**This is a crossover with Digimon Adventure 02 and Frontier season 4.**

**This takes place after the Digimon Emperor falls and when Lucemon just awakened and Koichi is still in the Digital World.**

**(^_^) (-_-) will be used for switching view points between places/worlds.**

Chapter 1

Izzy was watching his screen. The newer Digidestined had gone in to destroy the last of the Control Spires. Another black square turned white, another group of Control Spires went down. _At the rate they're at, they'll be able to destroy all of them in the next few hours,_ he thought.

A sudden message appeared on his screen. "Huh? What's this?" he wondered, clicking on the message. A window popped up and the email appeared on his screen.

"'Ready to play?'" he read. "Play? Play what?" The message was an anonymous email. Two buttons appeared underneath of the question: Yes or No. Something didn't feel right but the mouse seemed to move on it's own over the yes hover.

"No," Izzy said, clicking no the button.

A new message appeared. "Too late," it said. "Welcome to a little game I call 'Switch The Voices'." Izzy felt suddenly tired. _Can't fall asleep now,_ he thought but it was too late. He lost consciousness twenty seconds later.

(^_^) (-_-)

Lucemon grinned. He was finally free and he had all the power he needed to take care of giving a new birth to the place he had destroyed. First, he had to take care of the meddling humans and their ten Spirits.

A sudden 2-D screen appeared before him. It read, "Ready to play a game?"

"A game?" Lucemon said, annoyed. "What game? I don't have time for this. I have a world to restore!" He touched the No. A second message appeared over the first one.

"Too late," it said. "Welcome to a little game I call 'Switch the Voices'." Lucemon looked at it oddly. "This is pathetic!" he said. Lucemon flew off to take care of the humans. Lucemon became dizzy and tired, but he paid it no mind.

The Digidestined noticed that Lucemon was coming. They stood ready and prepared for battle.

"Wind into Flame!"

"Ice into Flame!"

"Thunder into Light!"

"Darkness into Light!"

"Fusion Spirit Evolution!"

In the blinding light that was caused by the two turning into Digimon, Lucemon saw a red head human boy falling his way in a silent cry. _What?_ Before Lucemon realized he was suddenly forced away, falling somewhere unknown to him.

(^_^) (-_-)

Lucemon fell into a world that seemed different from the world that he was forced out of. "What?" he said. "I've entered the human world?" Lucemon grinned. "I could start working here."

He fell through a roof of a building and awoke in front of some sort of screen. "What's this?" Lucemon asked. The screen had a table with disappearing black squares and appearing white ones. Lucemon got up and looked around. In the reflection of the window, he saw that he didn't have his body.

It was a human body with black eyes and red hair. The boy's clothes were green. "Interesting," he said to himself. The message had brought him to the human world. From the Human World, he could take control of it.

Suddenly, a group of human kids and several Digimon appeared out of the glass windowed box. He turned and froze.

"Hey, Izzy!" called one of the boys with maroon hair and goggles. "We're done!"

"Izzy? I'm not named Izzy!" Lucemon shouted. "I'm Lucemon!"

"Okay," two of the boys said in a weird way.

"Is a role for a play?" one of the two girls asked.

"Maybe for a DigiPlay dealing with the Great Demon Lords," the Gatomon said.

"And we'd be the Digidestined heroes!" cried the Veemon. The Patamon giggled.

The shortest of them looked at him oddly. "Are you sure your okay, Izzy?" he asked.

"Izzy's just been sitting in front of the computer too long," the goggled boy joked, grinning.

Lucemon decided that it would be no use to try to get these humans to make him believe him. _If I pretend to be this 'Izzy' I'll be able to win their trust and conquer this world._ "Yes," Lucemon said, playing along. "I have been sitting in front of the computer screen too long."

(^_^) (-_-)

Izzy opened his eyes. "Huh?" he said, studying the area around him. He was what appeared to be space. "Is this a dream?" he said.

"Some dream this is!" yelled a voice. Izzy looked up to see two towering Digimon. One was a cross between a blue wolf and a military airplane. The other was a red armor clad Digimon. Both of them wore hostile looks.

"Who are you?" Izzy asked.

"The one's who'll defeat you!" answered the wolf Digimon.

"And take back the Digital World!" called the red Digimon. The two began sending attacks.

Izzy was bewildered. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he cried, trying his best to dodge the attacks. He dove behind a floating rock. _How'd I end up in the Digital World? Why are they attacking me anyways?_ Izzy thought. _I hope this is just a bad dream!_

The roar of an engine caught Izzy's attention. The two were coming back around for a second attack. The rock behind him was suddenly sliced in half.

"Got you know, Lucemon!" cried the red Digimon.

"Lucemon? Who's that?" Izzy asked.

"Don't play dumb!" the wolf Digimon yelled. "Don't toy with us! You're the one who destroyed the Digital World!"

"What?" Izzy asked in horror. "The Digital World is destroyed? How can that be? Davis and the others took care of the Control Spires and there was no-"

"Control Spires?" the two asked. They snapped out of it. "Stop spouting stuff and battle us, already!"

Izzy paid them no mind, dodging the attacks to the best of his ability. Then it occurred to him: _How am able to control where I'm floating in space?_ He looked at himself. Izzy wasn't wearing his green uniform, more like a toga that the Romans and Greeks wore. "When was I wearing this?" he wondered.

"Something's up with that guy," the red Digimon said to the other. "I don't think that is Lucemon, or -"

"That's Lucemon alright," growled the wolf one.

Izzy turned to them. "I'm not this Digimon named Lucemon!" he shouted. "My name is Izzy! I'm a human, not a Digimon!"

This annoyed the wolf. He growled in frustration. "You're no human!"

"No, really! I -" he shouted but his eyes fell on a set of tracks in a sphere where a planet should have been. "What happened?" Izzy asked. The message had transported him to the Digital World, but how? And where were Davis, Kari, Cody, Yolei, Ken, and TK? What about the others?

"That's it!" the grey one shouted in frustration, leaping forward. "Magna Rockets!" He fired homing rockets at Izzy.

"I'm right with you! Dragon Fire Crossbow!" the red Digimon cried, following suit. He aimed his sword blade, which began to glow. Then he fired a red energy surge towards him.

"Yahh!" Izzy ducked for cover the best he could, but felt the shock of the rock shatter behind him. _What now?_

**Chapter 1: End**

**Another Digimon fanfic!! This is just based on the fact that Izzy and Lucemon have the same voices, so I think you guys know what is going down. ^^ I made this before The Golden Digitama For Peace and I've been working on it on and off. This is my first crossover with 02, so it may not be the greatest.**


	2. Chapter 2: Something Strange

**I'm using English names.**

**This is a crossover with Digimon Adventure 02 and Frontier season 4.**

**This takes place after the Digimon Emperor falls and when Lucemon just awakened and Koichi is still in the Digital World.**

**(^_^) (-_-) will be used for switching view points between places/worlds.**

Chapter 2

Tentomon waited for Izzy to come home from the doctor. Izzy was sick - or so he claimed. _Izzy has been acting out of character lately,_ he thought. The others had noticed to. Izzy had constantly asked to go with them to the Digital World and when he got there- Izzy just ups and disappears.

Davis and TK thought that Izzy was just having a change of character, but the others thought differently- especially Yolei and Ken. And worse yet, news of a new person like the Digimon Emperor was on the rise from the Digimon.

The door opened and Tentomon could hear footsteps. Several minutes later, Izzy came into the room in a huff. "Are you sure you don't want anything, Izzy?" she asked.

"I'm sure!" Izzy yelled back and muttered something darkly under his breath.

"Izzy, you're being so strange," his mother whispered.

Tentomon flew over to Izzy and sat next to him. "Izzy, you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, you insect!" Izzy yelled and turned away.

"Remember, the Digidestined are coming today for the routine check up on the Digimon, several areas have been attacked by some unknown threat," Tentomon reminded him. Izzy grunted in annoyance and laid down.

That afternoon, Davis, Kari, TK, Yolei, Cody, and Ken came to Izzy's house.

"Oh! If it isn't Davis and his friends!" his mother exclaimed. "Izzy! Your friends are here!" She quickly turned to them. "He's been kind of moody lately. Do you think you can find out why?" she asked them.

"He's just probably having girl troubles," Yolei said. "You never know with high schoolers."

"I don't know," Cody said. "This is really out of character for him."

"Yeah," TK agreed. "He normally just watches and is helpful, but he was never like this." The others agreed. They walked into Izzy's room.

"Hey, what's up, Izzy?" Davis said.

"Not much is 'up'," growled Izzy. He looked up at and glared at him. Davis frowned. _They're right, something is up and it definitely isn't a girl_, he thought.

"What's wrong, Izzy?" Ken asked, concerned.

"You haven't been acting this way last week," Yolei stated.

"Nothing's wrong," Izzy said darkly. "Let's go back to the Digital World."

"Maybe you should simmer down here," Cody suggested.

"Whatever," Izzy said, glaring and sitting on the bed, folding his arms.

They looked at each other and shrugged. They turned to Izzy's computer and put their D-3s towards the screen. "Digi Port! Open!" Then they were gone in a light.

In the Digital World, the six turned to each other. "Something really isn't right with Izzy," Cody said.

"No doubt about that!" Kari agreed.

"Maybe someone took his cat nip," Gatomon suggested. They shook their heads.

"It's more like he became a different person," TK said. "Don't you remember when he first started acting up?"

They all nodded. "Yeah," Davis said. "He didn't even remember my name! I thought it was all that stress from having a big brain."

"No, not really," Ken said. "Someone can't be stressed by their IQ."

Davis shrugged. "Whatever!"

"Maybe Izzy isn't really Izzy!" Patamon suggested. "Maybe he's an alien look alike or his mind was switched with another!"

"You've been watching way too many horror movies," TK said, looking up at Patamon.

"It could be a possibility," Yolei agreed with Patamon. "After all, Digimon can appear in the human world."

"But it's highly unlikely," Cody interrupted. "After all, it's like taking the spirit form a person and giving it to another."

"The closest thing that is the science of alchemy," Ken added.

"Alchemsa?" Davis asked. "What's that?"

"You know alchemy, the art of turning ordinary metals into gold," Ken explained.

"Sounds painful," Wormmon said.

"Well, we have to figure that out _and_ about this new guy," TK said. "Why don't we split up and go look for more info on him?"

"I'll go with Kari!" Davis volunteered but was cut off by Yolei.

"How about we go together? Just in case we get attacked and then we can DNA digivolve," Yolei asked. Kari agreed. Davis fell into the ground and looked dejected.

"I'll never have my chance to impress Kari!" he whined.

"That'd be score- what now for Yolei?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know. Who counts that?" Patamon said. The others laughed.

"Hardy har har," Davis laughed sarcastically. "Laugh it up."

"TK and I will go looking for some information over this way." Cody indicated towards the west. The four left.

"So, do you think we could stop for a bite to eat?" Armadillomon asked. They laughed.

"Well, it's just the four of us," Ken said. "How about we go this way?" Davis got up and led the way with Veemon, Wormmon, and Ken following him.

(^_^) (-_-)

"How come Lucemon isn't putting up a fight?" Zoe asked.

"Maybe he's too scared!" JP suggested. "Come on! Kick his butt!" Tommy cheered on Takuya and Koji as well.

"No, really, something isn't right about Lucemon," Zoe said again.

"You do have a point," Koichi agreed. "It was like Lucemon has turned coward."

"Who cares?" Bokomon said. He waved a fan (I have no idea where it came from) and cheered with Neemon, Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon. "Takuya and Koji, they're our men! If they can't do it, no one can!" they cheered.

Lucemon flew behind boulders to dodging their attacks. This aggravated Koji and Takuya to no end. "Come out and fight us like a warrior, Lucemon!" EmperorGreymon shouted.

"Magna Missiles!" MagnaGarurumon fired several missiles towards Lucemon. Lucemon out raced them heading away from them. He hid behind a moon fragment, but way too close to the other Digidestined. The rock exploded and shards flew towards the humans that didn't have Digimon.

"Oh no!" EmperorGreymon shouted. "Guys, get out of there!!"

"Koichi!" MagnaGarurumon cried. The two bolted towards the part of the moon where the others were going to be pelted by flying rock shards.

In a bright light, the rock pieces turned to dust. "Huh?" The two looked around. Who had fired that attack?

"Are you alright?" Lucemon asked Zoe, Koichi, Tommy, and JP. They looked up at him in surprise and disbelief. "Well? Is anyone hurt?" he asked again.

"W-what's going on?" Zoe asked. "Why are you suddenly being friendly?!"

"You're just a big bully, Lucemon!" Tommy yelled, jabbing a finger at Lucemon.

"I'm not Lucemon!" the little rouge angel cried. "My name is Izzy! What happened to the Digital World? Why are they attacking me? And how'd you end up in the Digital World, too?"

"Like you don't know!" JP shouted.

"You should know all of this, Lucemon!" Zoe shouted. "We're the Digidestined!"

"The Digidestined? Then way are you attacking me?" the crazed Lucemon shouted. "I'm an old Digidestined as well! Something happened and now I'm a Digimon! You gotta believe me!"

Bokomon snorted. "Why should they believe you?" he shouted. "You're the one who destroyed out world!"

"What?" Lucemon cried. "That was probably the one who owns this body in the first place! It wasn't me! Ouf!" MagnaGarurumon crashed into Lucemon.

"Stay away from them!" he warned angrily.

"I don't want to hurt anyone! I saved them! Please, I'm clueless here! Can't we just talk?" Lucemon pleaded. "Please! I'm not Lucemon!"

"And I'm not a human," MagnaGarurumon growled.

"Huh?" he asked. "You are a human?"

_Something is really not right about this kid,_ MagnaGarurumon thought. "What are you doing, Koji?" Takuya yelled.

"Something isn't right about, Lucemon!" Koji yelled in response, breaking away from Lucemon.

"Well, of course! He saved Zoe, JP, Tommy, Koichi, and the others. Something is really wrong." Takuya frowned.

"I'm not this Lucemon!" he yelled.

"Why should we believe you?" EmperorGreymon shouted back.

"You could just be pulling our legs," MagnaGarurumon said.

Patamon, Lopmon, and Salamon's eyes opened wide. "That isn't Lucemon!" they shouted. The Digidestined turned to look at the Celestial Digimon Rookies in surprise.

"Wha?" they asked in disbelief.

"He's not Lucemon! He has a different energy about him!"

Lucemon looked at Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon in surprise. His eyes widened. "Patamon? Salamon? Lopmon? What are you guys doing here?" Lucemon drew closer to the three Digimon slowly. "Where's TK and Kari? Lopmon, is Willis here too?"

The Celestial Digimon looked at him oddly. "Huh?" they asked. "Who are they? Those are some funny names!" The three rookies laughed playfully.

"So, this is either a really bad dream-" Lucemon frowned- "-or this is another Digital World."

Lucemon landed on the moon fragment next to the other humans. He looked at them oddly and then smiled. "It's like being back with my old friends when we were Digidestineds," he laughed. They looked at each other in confusion.

"If you're not Lucemon, then who are you?" Tommy asked.

Lucemon looked at Tommy- who was the same size as him. "Call me Izzy," Izzy said. "Who are you all then?"

They all introduced themselves. Izzy gawked at the fact that MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon turned into humans. "Haven't you seen humans turn into Digimon? Aren't you someone who knows about Digimon?" JP asked.

"Yeah," Izzy replied. "-but humans don't turn into Digimon- well, not in the Digital World I go to. They just Digivolve either by the Crests, the DigiEggs, or naturally."

"Crests? DigiEggs?" they asked.

"Nevermind," Izzy replied. "Now that there is peace, now is how do I get back home _and_ get this Lucemon back into his?"

(^_^) (-_-)

"Izzy?" called Izzy's mom. She opened up the door. "Izzy, are you feeling better?" Izzy wasn't there. Izzy hadn't left his room and the window was closed. She looked around frantically. Her son wasn't anywhere to be found. "Izzy?! Izzy!!" she shouted, searching the house but it was to no avail. Meanwhile, on Izzy's computer screen, it held a Digi Port that was open.

(^_^) (-_-)

Lucemon scowled. He was finally out of that crazy house, away from that dull human life. Tentomon was being carried by his antenna. "Izzy, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

Lucemon bashed the bug Digimon face first into the earth. "Don't call me that! Call me Sovereign!" Lucemon took a breath of fresh air. "This world shall be my own."

**Chapter 2: End**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Alliance?

**Notes:**

**I'm using English names.**

**This is a crossover with Digimon Adventure 02 and Frontier season 4.**

**This takes place after the Digimon Emperor falls and when Lucemon just awakened and Koichi is still in the Digital World.**

**(^_^) (-_-) will be used for switching view points between places/worlds.**

**D-3 Digidestined refers to the 02 Digidestined and Legendary Warrior Digidestined refers to Frontier.**

Chapter 3

"Yeah know, Izzy's been missing for the last couple of days," Davis said. "He just disappears!"

"It reminds me of when I went missing when I was the Digimon Emperor," Ken said with down cast eyes.

"It isn't like Izzy to run off," Kari said.

"And since Izzy disappeared, the activities of this 'Sovereign' character," Cody mentioned, looking down at his D-terminal. "Several areas have been hit hard and small portions are disappearing. The Digimon keep talking about this 'Fractal Code', as well."

"Maybe this Sovereign guy is taking these Fractal Codes?" suggested TK.

"A Fractal Code?" Wormmon asked. "Even though I'm a Digimon, I haven't heard of them."

"If only Izzy didn't disappear like that," Davis said. "He could tell us about these Fractal Codes."

"We'll just have to make do with what information we have," they said, going on their way. Suddenly, Gatomon's ears twitched.

"Gatomon, what's wrong?" Kari asked, turning to her Digimon partner.

"I'll bet my nine lives that something's wrong," Gatomon replied. Patamon's ears twitched as well. Veemon looked around in question. Armadillomon swished his head back and forth. Wormmon raised his head and Hawkmon got into a battle stance.

"Something's wrong!" the Digimon shouted.

"What's up, Veemon?" Davis asked.

There was a sudden rumble. The earth shook and fissures opened in the earth. The Digimon Armored Digivolved and Digivolved taking their companions out of harms way as the earth shook. The earthquake died down in a few seconds, leaving fissures in the earth. Several Digimon ran from the fissures.

"Something isn't right about this earthquake," Nefratiemon said.

"No doubt about that," they agreed.

A giant burrowing Digimon came out of one of the fissures, followed by several others. One winged Digimon was carrying a small rabbit like Digimon and a white Digimon. "Hey!" cried a red humanoid Digimon. "Don't let it get away!" A white humanoid Digimon pulled out some swords that looked like something from an American movie. (Yeah, Star Wars.)

"Lobo Kendo!" the white humanoid Digimon ran at the Digimon, slashing away at it.

"What?" The burrowing Digimon turned a bright color and a ring appeared around it.

"Fractal Code, Extraction!" the ring around the Digimon was sucked into a device that one of the Digimon held. As the ring around it disappeared, the Digimon, too, disappeared. Where it stood, a DigiEgg took its place.

Anger flared up in the Digidestined. Their Digimon felt their anger rise with them. "Go at them!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"V Laser!"

"Wind Tempest!"

"Star Shower!"

"Stinging Pulse!"

"Too bad we can't help," Armadillomon said. Cody nodded.

(^_^) (-_-)

"Whoa!" Kumamon cried, dodging some incoming attacks.

"Pyro Darts!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Thunder Blitz!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Crystal Freeze!"

The five sent attacks to cancel out the oncoming ones. After the smoke cleared from the attacks, they could see five Digimon flying in the air. On their backs were humans. "Is that who Izzy was talking about?" Kazemon asked, holding Bokomon and Neemon.

"Must be," Bokomon replied. "The problem is: why did they attack us?"

"Maybe I can find out?" Kazemon suggested, putting down Bokomon and Neemon. She flew up higher to meet the kids on the back of the Digimon. "Hey! What's the deal?"

"What's your deal?" yelled one of the boys on the back of an ExVeemon. "You destroyed a fellow Digimon!"

"He took a Fractal Code from this area!" Kazemon cried back. "It okay, because- oh, no! That's right! The Village of Beginning was destroyed!"

"Is that an excuse?" yelled the second girl on the back of an Aquilamon.

"Let's go!" a blonde boy shouted from the back of the Pegasusmon. They each released attacks.

"Wait!" cried a voice. The Lucemon that claimed to be Izzy flew to stop them from their attacks.

"Holy cow!" one cried. "Is that Izzy?"

"No, that can't be Izzy! Izzy isn't a blonde."

"Then how can you explain the fact that Izzy and this Digimon have the same voice?"

"Because I am Izzy!" Izzy said. "I just happen to be in a Digimon's body, TK!"

"And we should believe you, why?" asked the boy on the ExVeemon, folding his arms.

"Oh, come on, Davis! You gotta believe me! Cody? TK? What about you?" Izzy said. He turned to each of the boys. "Kari? Ken? Yolei?"

"So these are the guys you were talking about, Izzy?" Kazemon asked. Izzy nodded.

"Huh?" Izzy managed to get them down towards the ground and explained what he knew about the situation as well as get the two Digidestined groups introduced. Davis snorted in disbelief.

"Then how did you guys manage to make it to our world?" Cody asked.

Bokomon answered, "We used the help of the Celestial Beings and Lucemon's energy to create a hole big enough to let us pass through."

"It was quite difficult, even without a computer," Izzy added.

"Well, know that we've settled what about Lucemon? If Izzy has his body than what do we do about Lucemon?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, Zoe has a point," Takuya added.

"What about my body?" Izzy asked. "Has anything happened to my physical body?"

"Yeah," TK answered. "It was like someone else took control of your body."

"That's definitely bad," Koji muttered. Koichi nodded.

"What's so bad about this Lucemon?" Kari asked.

"Well, Lucemon is an evil Digimon that has destroyed our Digital World by taking the Fractal Codes of the lands," Bokomon explained.

"Even though we've tried to stop them!" Tommy added.

"Even with our Spirits and hope, it was all for nothing," JP said.

"That is until we defeat Lucemon!" Takuya shouted. "If we defeat Lucemon, we'll be able to restore the Digital World to its former glory."

"Well, hope is the strongest ally one can have," TK said smiling.

"And Light," Kari added.

"Back to the fact of my physical body," Izzy said. "Where is it?"

The D-3 Digidestined paused. "Well, you see," Davis began, rubbing his head.

"Whoever has your body has run off," Yolei finished.

"It's probably Lucemon," Cody suggested.

"Most likely," the Legendary Warrior Digidestined agreed.

"Then if Izzy is connected to Lucemon and maybe Lucemon is connected to this Sovereign," Kari said.

"'Sovereign'?" the Legendary Warrior Digidestined asked.

"Sovereign is the name of the guy that has been causing trouble here in our Digital World and the Digimon keep mentioning something about Fractal Codes like you've said," Ken told them.

"No doubt about it," Takuya said. "It's Lucemon in Izzy's body."

"We'll have to stop him somehow and switch our bodies back."

"Easier said than done," Davis and Takuya said.

There was then a sudden shout.

**Chapter 3: End**


	4. Chapter 4: Begining of The Invasion

**Notes:**

**I'm using English names.**

**This is a crossover with Digimon Adventure 02 and Frontier season 4.**

**This takes place after the Digimon Emperor falls and when Lucemon just awakened and Koichi is still in the Digital World.**

**(^_^) (-_-) will be used for switching view points between places/worlds.**

**D-3 Digidestined refers to the 02 Digidestined and Legendary Warrior Digidestined refers to Frontier.**

Chapter 4

The cry drew the attention of the Digidestined. "What was that?" they shouted. The looked around them. A Gabumon and an Agumon rushed from the trees.

"Davis! Kari!" Agumon cried, coming to a stop to catch his breath. "The Control spires! They're disappearing and going somewhere!"

"Control Spires?" the Legendary Warrior Digidestined asked.

"Don't you new humans know of the– On no!" Agumon cried. Gabumon gasped. "It's Lucemon!"

"No, no! Gabumon! Agumon! It's me Izzy!" Izzy said. The Digimon went into a tiny fit trying to attack Izzy but the D-3 Digidestined stopped them and explained the situation.

"Where are the Control Spires going?" Ken asked.

Agumon waved for them to follow. "This way!" he cried, running off. The twelve humans followed quickly. They came in time to see several tall black pillars rise into the air.

"What are those?" Zoe asked.

"Control Spires," answered Ken.

"They all seem to be going to the same point," Cody said, pointing towards a point where the Control Spires were disappearing. They seemed to disappear into a hole in some dark clouds.

"Let's follow them," Izzy instructed. "If we follow them, we'll be able to find my body."

"And hopefully get your body back," Davis added.

"And defeat Lucemon, once and for all!" Takuya added. The other Legendary Warrior Digidestined nodded in agreement.

TK turned to Gabumon and Agumon. "You guys stay here and protect whatever Lucemon is after," he told them.

"You bet!" Agumon answered.

"Leave it to us," Gabumon added. The two Digivolved to their Champion level and ran off.

"Let's do this! Fusion Beast Spirit Evolution! Spirit Evolution!"

"Go for it! DigiArmor Energize! Digivolve!"

Armored Champion and Champion and Ultimate Hybrid Digimon stood ready for combat. The humans that couldn't Digivolve hopped on their Digimon's backs and flew off. Kazemon and Beetlemon giving Loewemon and Kumamon a lift while BurningGreymon and KendoGarurumon flew. _KendoGarurumon looks freakishly just like MetalGarurumon, _TK thought.

They followed the Control Spires path into the clouds. A feeling of dread suddenly filled the space around them. "I don't think this is good," Pegasusmon said. Just like that, TK began to feel dizzy as did the other humans.

"Where's my energy?" Kari wondered aloud.

"What's happening?" Davis asked exhausted.

Yolei tried holding himself up and keeping his eyes open, but it was almost no use. Yolei began falling forwards tiredly. _Maybe just a small nap, _she thought. She rested her head on Aquilamon's head and gravity seemed to work on its own. Yolei fell of the giant bird.

"Yolei!" Ken shouted. Stingmon flew down after her and caught the falling girl and rushed to catch up with the others.

"What's making us so tired?"

"It's probably the Dark Space around us," Izzy answered.

"Dark Space?" BurningGreymon asked. "It doesn't seem to be affecting us."

"It's most likely due to you being in Digimon forms," Izzy answered. "And me being in Lucemon's body. The Dark Space only effects beings not accustom to the Digital World, draining their power and energy in vast amounts."

"Well, we'll have to be extra careful," Cody said, blinking back exhaustion.

Eventually they made it past the thin blanket of dark clouds. The blue sky and sun were blocked out by more black clouds, making where the space around them like a cave. A large dark rock floated in the middle of the open area. "How'd he get something like that in the last few hours?" Izzy asked.

"He must be a quick worker," BurningGreymon said.

"Few hours?" Davis asked. "Try more like a week!"

"How can a week pass in several hours?" Kumamon asked.

"Doesn't matter!" KendoGarurumon answered. "What's important is taking down Lucemon!"

"Right!" the other Hybrid Digimon shouted. "Let's go!" The Digimon and humans began flying towards the floating rock.

(^_^) (-_-)

Lucemon grinned. "This is more like it. With these 'Control Spires' I should be able to get enough energy to make it to the other world." Lucemon stared out the hole in the rock. Small dots flew towards Lucemon's floating fortress. He snarled. "It's those annoying humans and their Digimon." Something caught his eye. There were more than six Digimon. "The Spirits as well? I can take out all my enemies in one fowl swoop."

He walked down towards the jail cells. Several young and scared Digimon stared at him with frighten eyes. He stopped at the last cell and three In-training Digimon. One of the three barred its jaws and flew at the bars, threatening to leave the others alone. Lucemon smiled to himself. "Seems fitting enough," he said sadistically. He turned to several Bakemon that stood and motioned to them to come to him and unlock the cell.

"You who gave the annoying pests their call shall thus be their down fall," he said, allowing some tainted Fractal Codes that he had taken from this Digital World and forced them into the three In-training Digimon that screamed in agony.

**Chapter 4: End.**

**(Holy crap, it's short!!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Enemies

**I don't own Digimon. This is based on the fact that Izzy from Adventure 01 and 02 and Lucemon from the Frontier season 4 have the same voices.**

**Notes:**

**I'm using English names.**

**This is a crossover with Digimon Adventure 02 and Frontier season 4.**

**This takes place (02) between the Digimon Emperor falls and before Episode 40 and when Lucemon just awakened and Koichi is still in the Digital World.**

**(^_^) (-_-) will be used for switching view points between places/worlds.**

Chapter 5

The Digidestined and Digimon managed to make it into the flying fortress without too much trouble. They ran into several Digimon but were harmlessly purified and turned into DigiEggs. "Why do you destroy the Digimon?" asked Yolei.

"We don't destroy them," corrected Beetlemon. "We just simply purify them but the process sometimes takes their energy and they turn into DigiEggs."

"Sometimes it's the only way to cure Digimon from corruption," added Loewemon.

"It still doesn't seem right, though," Cody added.

"Sometimes, you have no choice," Kari and TK said quietly. "It could mean life and death of many."

"Let's continue," suggested Izzy. He didn't want to talk about it.

_Some of them have no idea what's it's like to know what to do when it comes time,_ Lobomon thought, looking back at them.

They walked up the stairs for what seemed like a long time. Eventually the stairs lead to a wide room.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Davis cried. "It's even bigger than that room from the base!"

"Yeah," Ken agreed. Patamon snuck in first and looked around, checking for any enemies. He shook his head and waved for them to follow. "Wow," they breathed. "No one's here."

"Stay on your toes still," Agunimon warned them. "Lucemon always had a knack for getting tough opponents."

Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, Lobomon, and Loewemon nodded in agreement. "That is such a good plan," laughed a new voice. Seven dark beads of energy came shooting at the Digimon and their Digidestined. They jumped out of the way and the attack exploded where they had stood. They looked up upon their attackers.

"No way!" Agunimon shouted.

"Ah!" Kumamon, Beetlemon, and Kazemon gasped.

Three Mega leveled Digimon floated above them. Two of them were human-like and fitted in armor. From their backs, dark bat-like wings came from their backs. The third one was what they thought they had defeated before.

"It's Cherubimon!" Lobomon and Loewemon gasped.

"Didn't we beat Cherubimon before?" asked Veemon, remembering when he and Davis went to America and met Willis.

"ShadowSeraphimon!" Agunimon said with wide eyes.

"Ophanimon!" Kazemon, Kumamon, Kumamon, and Beetlemon gasped.

"That's ShadeOphanimon," answered the evil Ophanimon. "We shall destroy you on Master Lucemon's wish."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Agunimon turned to look back at the D-3 Digidestined. "You guys go on while we distract them."

"No way!" Davis cried, but was quickly overruled by Kari and Izzy, who pulled him along. ShadowSeraphimon threw a Seven Hells attack at them, but Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave to send it off course, sending it into the wall, which blocked the exit that they had taken. Takuya and Koji dedigivolved and then redigivolved into Beowolfmon and Aldamon and the others Slide Evolved into their Beast Spirits.

(^_^) (-_-)

Davis, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Cody, TK, Izzy, Veemon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, and Patamon ran up a new flight of stairs. "I hope they'll be alright!" Kari said worried.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be fine!" Davis chimed. "They'd kick those Digimon into next week!"

"The problem is that are all Mega leveled Digimon," Gatomon said. "I don't think they'll be able to take care of three Mega levels."

"Didn't we manage to harm BlackGreymon?" Davis reminded them.

"We'll find out if they're better later," Izzy said. "What we need to do is stop Lucemon from taking over the Digital World!"

"And stop the flow of the Control Spires to here and destroy the ones that are already here," Ken added.

Eventually the stairs came to another room. Unlike the last one, this one was full of Bakemon. They look around the corner at the Bakemon. They didn't seem to have anything that would control them like a Dark Ring or a Dark Gear. TK narrowed his eyes. _He must play with their fears,_ he thought.

_What's will every big bad guy having Bakemon minions?_ Gatomon thought with a scowl. Gatomon's ears perked up. "I hear . . . crying," she said. Patamon nodded as well.

"They must have young Digimon," Veemon said.

"We gotta help them then!" Yolei said.

The Digimon nodded. Veemon walked out from behind the corner and shouted taunts. "Hey! Ghosts! I bet you can't even pass through a piece of paper!" he goaded. The Bakemon became annoyed but stood at their posts around the door.

Veemon thought, _Maybe a different approach?_ "Ah to heck with it! Vee-headbutt!" Veemon launched himself at one of the Bakemon.

Gatomon sighed. _That idiot,_ she thought. She ran in and took care of a second Bakemon. Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, and Wormmon went in to help. They ended up using some of Wormmon's sticky thread to tie up the unconscious Bakemon. "That was too easy!" Davis said, cheerfully.

"That's the problem," Cody said seriously.

"Why do you always have to be such a worrywart?" Davis asked him.

"Cody does have a point though," Ken agreed. "We can never be too careful." Davis gave him a look that made him look like he had sucked on a lemon.

"I'm sure we have nothing to worry about!" Yolei agreed with Davis.

"Well, let's go with caution," suggested Kari. Davis and Yolei didn't listen and opened the door right up with a loud bang.

"I think she said with caution, not with a bang," TK said.

"Oh, come on, TJ," Davis said nonchalantly. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Pyro Slam!" A gigantic red burning thing crashed into them, scattering them as they tried jumping out of the way of the burning body. Out of the flames came a giant red and orange dog.

"That," answered Cody.

"What is that?" Yolei shrieked pointing at the orange dog.

"That'd be Fernomon!" cried Gatomon. "That mutt's fire coat is warm to the touch and can stand the heat of a volcano. His Pyro Slam attack will burn you up on contact!"

"That's right, puddy cat," laughed Fernomon. His mouth was ablaze with red flames. "Burning Bite!" He pounced on Gatomon and Kari. Veemon flung himself at the Ultimate level dog. Knocking it off course.

"Let's show this pup who's top dog!" Davis cried, making Veemon digivolve into ExVeemon. Halfway through the evolution, ExVeemon reverted to Veemon. "Hey, what gives?!" Davis cried.

Fernomon laughed. "You humans are dense aren't you?" he taunted wickedly. "Lord Lucemon has used the Spires to make sure those who dare meddle in his plans can't Digivolve. Face it, it's hopeless."

"Well, he forgot about one thing!" shouted TK. "Patamon, DigiArmor Energize!" Patamon evolved into his DigiArmored form: Pegasusmon.

"Let's do it! DigiArmor Energize!" shouted Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Davis. Their Digimon Armor Evolved into Flamedramon, Shurimon, Nefertimon, and Digmon. The Armored Champion Digimon began attacking the Ultimate level that dodged their attacks easily.

"Too bad we can't do anything to help," said Wormmon.

"Maybe we can't help them but maybe Izzy can," Ken suggested. "After all, you do have the body of a Digimon."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I know how to use their attacks!" Izzy said back.

"It's best not to fight among yourselves," laughed a new voice from behind them. The two looked behind them to see a woman with pale blue skin and green vines for hair. She wore a green leotard and long red leggings and boots. She slammed her hands into the ground and long vines sprouted from the ground and ensnared the humans and Digimon.

"Another Digimon?" asked Yolei.

"How many Digimon does Lucemon have under his control?" asked TK.

"Control?" asked the female Digimon. She fanned herself with one of her long fingered nailed hands. "Far from, runts."

"We work for Lord Lucemon on our own free will," barked Fernomon as he walked forward. "Finish this up, Maledimon."

"Now, now, Lord Lucemon wants his body back and I'm sure he'd like the Fractal Codes of these humans as well," she chuckled with a dark grin.

"Fine," Fernomon said. "Throw them in the cell with the others and be sure to take their Digivices so they can't be anymore trouble." He walked off.

She snorted with a sly smirk on her face. "Rose of Sleep." From the sides of her head, flower buds bloomed and scattered a fine blue powder. The humans became exhausted. They fought off the urge to fall asleep, but lost consciousness.

"What the heck did you do to them?!" shouted Izzy.

"What's going to happen to you, sweethearts," she said slyly. "Black Leaf Storm!" The bloomed buds shed their leaves that turned black and spun around at high speeds, cutting at the Digimon and humans.

The Champion Digimon de-evolved into their Rookie forms and they were put under a stronger dose of her sleep powder. She chuckled again.

**Chapter 5: End**


	6. Chapter 6: Jail Brake

**I don't own Digimon. This is based on the fact that Izzy from Adventure 01 and 02 and Lucemon from the Frontier season 4 have the same voices.**

**Notes:**

**I'm using English names.**

**This is a crossover with Digimon Adventure 02 and Frontier season 4.**

**This takes place (02) between the Digimon Emperor falls and before Episode 40 and when Lucemon just awakened and Koichi is still in the Digital World.**

**(^_^) (-_-) will be used for switching view points between places/worlds.**

Chapter 6

Davis came groggily too. "Ouch," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Davis!" shouted Veemon joyfully, running over to him.

"Oh! Veemon, what the heck happened?" he asked.

"We all were put under some sort of sleeping spell," answered Ken.

Davis looked up and noticed where he was for the first time. "What the heck?" Davis cried. Looking around, he saw that the rest of his team and the Digidestined of the other Digital World were locked in the room as well. Ken, TK, Takuya, Zoe, JP, and Cody were awake along with the Digimon but the others were still knocked out.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" asked Davis to Takuya.

"We were overpowered by ShadeOphanimon, Cherubimon, and ShadowSeraphimon," explained Zoe.

"We couldn't Slide Evolve to our Beast Spirits," added JP.

"'Beast Spirits'?" asked Davis. "'Slide Evolve'?"

"A 'Beast Spirit' is a form of evolution," explained Izzy. "I guess 'Slide Evolution'."

They looked behind them to see Izzy shackled to the wall. "Whoa! What happened?" asked Davis.

"They chained him to the wall because of the power he use and the trouble he could cause the Lucemon that inhabits Izzy's body," stated Gatomon.

"What kind of power is that?" asked the D-3 Digidestined.

"Power that could corrupt a Digimon like Cherubimon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, and destroy the Digital World," spat Takuya with a fire burning in his eyes. Zoe and JP shared the same look.

There was a silence between the two groups for a long time. Then there was a sudden shaking. The others woke startled, jumping.

"What was that?!" shouted Kari and Koichi.

"An earthquake?" shouted Yolei.

"Earthquakes don't happen in the air!" Hawkmon yelled.

The place shook again. Tommy grabbed the closed person {Koji}. Koji shook his leg. "Calm down!" he said, shaking his leg which Tommy clung on tight.

TK ran over to the barred window. Outside the window he could see city buildings. "Uh, guys," he said. "I don't think we're in the Digital World anymore."

"What do you mean, TP?" asked Davis. The others ran over to him. Takuya and Davis looked out the window.

"Oh, crap!" Takuya shouted. "We're in the Human World!"

"WHAT?" shouted everyone else, pushing them out of the way to see out the window. They all gasped as well.

"We're . . . this can't be good," Kari and Koichi said.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Yolei asked, her hands flying to her head as she began rambling. Hawkmon tried to calm her down.

"We have to get out of here, that's what!" shouted Koji, running towards the cell bars. "Spirit Evolution!" Several minutes passed but nothing happened. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!" Koji cried louder, his voice echoed through the hallway. No D-tector came flying back.

The other Legendary Warrior Digidestined looked at each other then shrugged. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" they all shouted. Nothing happened for several long minutes.

JP fell on his butt and sighed. "It's no use," he said dejectedly.

"No, it's not!" Takuya disagreed.

"What are you doing anyway?" asked Davis. "Trying to call for ghosts?"

"Close," replied Takuya. "Our Spirits in our D-tectors."

JP sighed. "Something is keeping them from trying to get to us."

"Like that one time," Zoe and Tommy said. Takuya looked at them oddly.

"Any other ideas?" asked Koichi. They all shook their heads.

"Maybe Veemon can crash through the bars!" Davis suggested enthusiastically.

"Can't," replied Veemon.

"Why can't you?"

"I tried but the bars are harder than concrete!"

"And I thought you had a concrete head." Davis crossed his arms.

_Like Digimon, like Digidestined,_ thought Yolei. {She's calling him stupid.}

Then Ken got an idea. "What if we free Izzy?" he suggested.

"What good will that do?" asked the others, turning to him.

"Izzy is after all in using Lucemon's body, so he-," began Ken who was cut off by JP and Koji.

"-so he should have all that power at his disposal," the two said.

"The problem is that I don't know how," Izzy objected.

"It's natural," said Zoe. "It just comes naturally."

"Anyway, let's just set him free." Hawkmon threw his feather towards the lock that kept Izzy secure to the wall. Patamon shot a Boom Bubble towards it. After several attempts, it broke and Izzy was free.

Izzy stood up and rubbed his wrists. "Now how do I access the power?" he asked. "How'd you guys do it?"

The six Legendary Warriors looked at each other. In truth, they didn't know themselves how they accessed it. "Like Zoe said, it's just natural," said Koji.

Izzy frowned. That didn't help any. Maybe there's a missing factor?

Footsteps could then be heard from down the hall. Voices could also be heard coming down the hall. "Are they this way?" asked a female voice.

"I think," replied the other. "This is the only other jail area in the whole floor. Who knows how many more floors there are!"

"Well, we'll never know until we go farther down," said a third.

"I just want to find the others so we can knock some sense into Izzy!" said a fourth voice angrily.

"But, Tentomon," came the voice of Agumon and Gabumon. "We told you that something happened to Izzy and he switched bodies with a Lucemon."

"That would never happen!" snapped Tentomon.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," came the girl's voice. "The Digital has literally gone crazy."

"No duh," agreed the first two voices.

"Guys! Down here!" shouted Davis.

"Tai!" cried Kari, running towards the cell bars with TK.

"Matt!"

Tai, Sora, Matt, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, and an angry Tentomon rushed to their voices. "Guys, what the heck happened?" asked Tai. "Why are Digimon appearing into the Digital World?"

"Not just this giant thing appeared in the Human World?" asked Takuya.

"Who're you?" asked Sora, indicating to the six kids that she'd never seen before.

"They're Digidestined from another world," answered Cody quickly. "Anyway, can you guys get us out of here?"

"No can do," replied Matt. "Gabumon and the others can't Digivolve for some odd reason."

"It's probably the Control Spires," Ken thought aloud.

"Most likely," agreed Izzy.

"And this is Izzy?" asked Sora and Matt.

"But he's Lucemon- yet sounds like him," cried Biyomon and Tentomon.

"No, it is me!" Izzy said. "Something weird had happened and I ended up in this body."

"But that's impossible!" shouted Tentomon like a crazed man. "The minds can't be switched! It's most likely a coincidence that Izzy and Lucemon have similar voices."

"No, it's true," said Tommy. "Lucemon is a big bully!"

"But this Izzy or Lucemon didn't fight us," Koji added.

"He even defended us," JP and Zoe added.

"Wait, what do you mean about defended and fight?" inquired Tai.

"They were enemies with Lucemon in our world," came the huffing voice of a Bokomon. The big group turned to see a huffing Bokomon, a complaining Neemon, and a Salamon, Patamon, and Lopmon flying right behind them.

"Bokomon! Neemon!" shouted Zoe and JP happily.

"Where have you been, guys?" asked Koji.

"Long time, no see, buddies!" said Takuya.

"Well- huff- it's only been – huff- several hours- huff," Bokomon explained between gasps of breath. "We- huff- came into the Human World and – huff- came across these guys when we were being chased by several other Digimon- huff."

"Yeah, and they informed us on what was going on," finished Matt. "Well, up to what had happened till you guys disappeared; then we rode Birdramon up here."

"And it still makes my head hurt," added Tai. "Different Digital Worlds, more Digidestined; what else is there more of?"

"That doesn't matter now, we have to stop Izzy- er- Lucemon!" Sora said.

"Hey, where's Joe?" asked TK.

"He's in the middle of a study meet," explained Tai. "Of all times to be in one," he muttered.

Tentomon went to work on the bars. After several minutes, the floating castle rumbled. They looked outside the small window. High level Digimon could be seen causing mayhem through the barred window. "What do you see?" asked several anxious Digimon and humans.

"Digimon, and I doubt they're friendly," replied Patamon.

"Everyone, I'd suggest you stand back," suggested Izzy. Everyone looked at him in curiosity. He repeated his request and everyone backed away from the window and fell behind him towards the bars.

Izzy closed his eyes and concentrated, putting his hands in front of him. Nothing happened for several minutes as booms were heard from below. Then he grasped it, the power that he didn't know what to do with. He opened his eyes and cried, "Grand Cross!" Small orbs that looked like the nine planets of the solar system formed into the shape of a cross and shot forward towards the wall and turning it into a gaping hole on contact as well as destroying some of the floor above and below them. The vacuum of the sudden gapping hole in the side of the flying fortress pulled at the Digimon and humans, forcing the ones in the cell to hold on to the bars so they weren't pulled out. Izzy turned to the others in mid air. "Hurry and get outside of the base," he said. "You should be able to Digivolve outside of it, if Tai and the others were able to get here on Birdramon."

"But we don't have the D-tectors," complained Yolei. "How are we-?"

"You mean these?" asked Bokomon, pulling out the D-3 Digidestined D-3's and D-terminals out of his pink belt.

"How'd you get those?" gasped the Digidestined.

"How should I know?" Bokomon replied. "Someone just gave these to us." He rushed over and gave them to their rightful owners.

"How are supposed to get out there without-?" Yolei began, but Davis quickly answered it. He let of the bars with one hand, who was followed by Veemon. The two were pulled out of fortress.

"Is he an idiot?" shouted Zoe in surprise.

"Apparently!" muttered Koji.

"Oh, what the heck." TK let go of the bars as well and was pulled out of the cell and into the sea of blue. Patamon followed him.

"TK!" cried Kari, going after him with Gatomon. Cody, Armadillomon, Ken, and Wormmon quickly followed as well. Yolei was hesitant but followed with Hawkmon following her.

"Hey, Bokomon," asked Takuya. "Do you have ours?"

"Apparently so, but how you lost them is what bothers me," Bokomon mumbled. He pulled out their D-tectors and handed them to the rest of the kids. One by one, they each let go and when they were outside of the fortress and were free falling, shouted "Spirit Evolution."

**Chapter 6: End.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rounding Up Lost Digimon

**I don't own Digimon. This is based on the fact that Izzy from Adventure 01 and 02 and Lucemon from the Frontier season 4 have the same voices.**

**Notes:**

**I'm using English names.**

**This is a crossover with Digimon Adventure 02 and Frontier season 4.**

**This takes place (02) between the Digimon Emperor falls and before Episode 40 and when Lucemon just awakened and Koichi is still in the Digital World.**

**(^_^) (-_-) will be used for switching view points between places/worlds.**

Chapter 7

To their surprise, they could see the other six were flying on their respective Digimon. Kazemon caught Kumamon, Beetlemon grabbed Loewemon, and Lobomon landed on Aldamon. The twelve Digimon landed on a nearby skyscraper. After several minutes, Birdramon (carrying Tai, Matt, Sora, Agumon, and Gabumon), Tentomon, and Izzy landed on the skyscraper next to them. Salamon, Patamon (with the pink belt), and Lopmon carried Bokomon and Neemon down in a yellow transparent energy carrier.

"Now what's the plan?" asked ExVeemon.

"Some of us need to take care of the rouge Digimon," said Kari. "Too many people are in trouble."

"The hole is where the Digimon are coming from," Agumon stated, pointing towards the black hole like object rotating in the sky. Scores of Digimon fell out of it. "That's the hole the fortress came from and we Digimon as well."

"We'll take care of the Digimon that are causing problems," Tai said, indicating towards him, Sora, and Matt.

"We'll infiltrate the fortress," Aldamon said.

"I'm coming as well," the blonde human/Digimon sad.

"We'll help!" Davis said.

"What about sending the Digimon back?" asked Yolei. "We're going to need to help Tai and the others send them back."

"Yeah, but-!" Davis objected but was cut off by Kari.

"We're the only ones able to open a DigiPort," Kari said. "Several of those Digimon are allies or just confused and scared, just like on Christmas Eve!"

"Besides, if too many of us go, we'll just be extra baggage," added Cody.

"Fine," Davis gave in grumpily. The two groups wished each other luck and flew off towards the city streets. The six Hybrid Digimon and the switched body Digimon/human looked towards the fortress.

There was an echoing voice boomed over the city. "Humans, prepare for your last days," said the voice of Lucemon. "You're pathetic warriors cannot stop me."

"Let's go!" Aldamon, KendoGarurumon, and Izzy launched themselves into the air. Kazemon and Beetlemon grabbed Kumamon and Loewemon and flew after their comrades. Within several minutes, the seven reached the flying base and the cell that they blasted a gaping hole into. The few of them not in their Beast forms Slide Evolved into them before entering the base.

"Bolo Thunder!" Two thunder charged energy balls flew towards the barred celled door and made a big hole in the cell door and the wall behind it. "Don't you think that was a little much?" Zephyrmon asked.

"Heh eh," MetalKabuterimon laughed embarrassedly. "Let's go!"

Aldamon, Izzy, and Zephyrmon ran through the hole followed by Korikkakumon, KendoGarurumon, JagerLoewemon, and MetalKabuterimon. They moved quickly through the hallways, navigating up towards where they thought Lucemon would be: up near the top.

After several floors, something bothered Takuya. "Why haven't we come across any Digimon?" he asked.

"Who knows?" replied Zephyrmon.

"They're probably out reeking havoc outside," Izzy suggested. "Let's keep going!" A shadow streaked across the wall, giving off an unfamiliar presence. Izzy stopped dead and spun around. "Who's there?" he shouted. The others looked behind them.

"What is it?" asked MetalKabuterimon.

"Something doesn't seem right," answered Izzy.

"What kind of 'doesn't seem right'?" asked Korikkakumon.

"Someone's watching us, I think," Izzy said.

"Probably Lucemon," growled JagerLoewemon. "He always did things behind the curtains."

The seven continued on their way.

(^_^) (-_-)

The female Digimon grinned playfully. Things were just getting interesting! She wanted to see how it'd play out._ They even noticed I was there,_ she thought lightheartedly. She laid in a four postered bed with silver curtains and gold sheets and blankets. The walls were made of a wispy crystal.

A new entity entered the room. The child like Digimon turned towards the newcomer. "Oh, hey, Chronomon!" she said cheerfully.

Chronomon was a tall Digimon. No one knew what he looked like besides what he wore: dark blue garments under a cloak of the same color. He wore a mask of diamond that hid his face but not his long light blue hair that reached mid back or his pointy pale blue ears. "Astranomon," he said in an indifferent but powerful voice. "You have caused trouble for two dimensions. Don't you know how to control yourself?"

"Oh, what? That, with the red head human and Lucemon?" she asked in a 'so-what' tone. "I was bored and I thought-." Chronomon cut her off.

"Don't you know any self control?" he asked her again in a hard tone.

"But I was bored!" she whined like a six year old human child. "I needed something to do!"

"But messing with a human Chosen and a rampaging Digimon?" he asked. "You are not a Rookie; you are a Mega with responsibilities."

"'You're a Mega with responsibilities!'" she repeated in a mocking voice. Astronamon's voice turned back to her childish whining. "How can you be so calm? It's so boring! You should know this because you're older than me, Chronomon!"

A blood vein in his face behind his diamond mask bulged. "Yes, it was quite boring, but I do not revert to childish games that could destroy two worlds of the Digital World and Human World!" he said in a harsh tone.

Astronamon got off her bed and came out of the shadow of the curtains. She was the size of a twelve year old human child with pale blue skin, long purple hair, and pointed ears. Her eyes were amethyst stones. She wore silver gloves and a silver leotard embedded with amethysts.

"I was going to put everything back in order," she mumbled, crossing her arms.

"_We're_ going to put everything back," Chronomon corrected the small Digimon. Astronamon grumbled and she followed Chronomon out of the room.

(^_^) (-_-)

Matt, Tai, Sora, Davis, Ken, TK, Kari, Yolei, and Cody spilt up into teams of three. Sora, Yolei, and Kari went to take care of Digimon in the north of the city. Matt, TK, and Cody went to deal with the Digimon in the west and south of the city while the rest went to the east side of the city.

Davis, Tai, Ken, and their Digimon dodged attacks from some rampaging Digimon: a Gaogamon, two Meramon, and a Chuchidarumon. Unlike the concert night, there was no Control Spires to stop their Digimon from Digivolving.

Greymon bashed away at the Meramon at his heels with his tail and then sent a "Nova Blast" attack towards the double team up of the other Meramon and Gaogamon on Stingmon. "Thanks!" shouted Stingmon, taking the opening against Gaogamon.

ExVeemon kicked at the Chuchidarumon, only to have his foot stuck in his muddy body. "Uh oh! Davis, help!" shouted ExVeemon.

"Hang on! The stupid computer is taking forever to boot!" Davis said. "Try to keep him busy!"

"Easier said then done!" ExVeemon snapped back. The brown Frigimon punched ExVeemon several times. "Ouf!"

"Greymon, help ExVeemon out!" shouted Tai.

"A little busy!" Greymon's booming voice said back. Greymon used his tail to slam Gaogamon into a nearby building, knocking it out from the impact. The other Meramon began to help the other take down Greymon.

Stingmon took advantage of the chance and flew to help ExVeemon. "Stingmon, be careful and attack from afar!" Ken yelled to his Digimon.

"I hear you," he responded. "Insect Lord!" He summoned several small stinging bugs that attacked the Chuhidarumon, forcing him to release ExVeemon.

"What's taking so long with the booting up the computer?" an anxious Davis asked Tai.

"I don't know! It just is taking a while!" Tai replied, sweating the tiniest bit. "Just keep them busy!"

"Maybe it just needs a whack!" Greymon joked before firing a fireball at a Meramon who came out unscarred and even bigger than before. "Uh, guys, you might want to hurry!" Greymon said in a strained voice.

"Hang on!" shouted Davis. He looked towards Ken who nodded. "DNA Evolution!" ExVeemon began glowing turquoise blue and Stingmon began glowing green. In a flash of light, the two merged into Pieldramon.

"Desperado Blaster!" shouted Pieldramon with the combined voices of the two Digimon. He shot energy bullets from the cannons on his hips hitting a Meramon that had begun scorching Greymon.

Greymon span around and slammed the bigger Meramon into a nearby building. It slumped, KO'ed.

"Got it!" Tai finally shouted.

"Geez, that's one slow start up," Davis said.

"DigiPort, open!" Ken commanded, putting his D-3 to the screen. In a blinding light, the rampaging Digimon were transported back to the Digital World.

(^_^) (-_-)

Kari, Yolei, Sora, and their Digimon finished up with one block without much trouble and moved on to the next. A Gazimon jumped towards Silphymon but was knocked away by Birdramon's wing.

He rose again and jumped towards them again but Silphymon used his "Static Force" attack to send the Gazimon flying. He rose and laughed. "What's so funny?" asked the girls.

"You'll never beat Lord Lucemon!" he laughed cruelly. "You'll never beat Maledimon!"

"Whatever!" shouted Yolei, putting her D-3 to the computer screen. "DigiPort, open!" In a flash of light, the next block of Digimon were sent back towards the DigiWorld.

"Maledimon?" asked Sora.

"I think that Gazimon was talking about one Digimon that knocked us out and put us in the jail," Kari explained.

"That's right," Silphymon confirmed. "Maledimon is not one to mess with."

"Well, we may come a crossed her if the others don't," Sora said, closing the computer and running to the next block, the others following her.

From a roof of a building, a female Digimon watched them as they ran. "Hmm," she laughed. "I guess I get to toy with them again." She jumped from roof to roof following them.

(^_^) (-_-)

Cody, TK, Matt, Garurumon, and Shakkoumon sent their first block to the Digital World. They ran to the next block, trying to find rampaging Digimon. People fled away from an intersection down a road to their right. They looked up to see two floating figures surrounded by Digimon.

The three pushed through the crowd while their Digimon went ahead of them. "Blue Blaster!" Garurumon shot blue flames towards several of the rioting Digimon.

"Justice Beam!" The huge metal Digimon shot red beams from its eyes.

"Space Split!" cried one of the two figures. A gaping black hole opened up that sucked up the blue flames, read beams, and any of the other attacks that the angered Digimon fired at them.

The three boys managed to make it through escaping crowd and gaped at the scene. Several Digimon were suspended in the air and surrounded two humanoid figures. One was a pale blue girl and the other was a dark blue cloaked figure. The cloaked one lifted his head towards the human children. "Opened the DigiPort," commanded the dark blue cloaked figure. His tone was indifferent.

Matt quickly pulled out the computer they had "borrowed" on their way to the battle grounds. TK opened the DigiPort and all the floating Digimon disappeared. The three turned to face the two figures. "Who are you?" asked Cody.

"I'm Astronamon!" piped up the female. "And this old guy is Chronomon!"

The cloaked Digimon turned his attention back towards her. "Close it, Astronamon," he commanded her.

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly. She then turned her gaze towards the black hole that connected the Digital World and the Human World. "Close!" she shouted. In a sudden _bang_ and a flash of light, the black hole collapsed on itself and disappeared as if it never was there.

"Whoa!" the three gasped in disbelief.

Cody pulled out his D-terminal and began sending an E-mail to the others. "The portal was suddenly closed!" he typed.

Matt turned back towards the two humanoid Digimon. "How did you-?" he asked but they weren't there.

TK looked at his older brother. "We should go find the rest of the Digimon. This'll be quicker since the black hole/portal thing is shut," he said. The five ran down to another street, looking for some loose Digimon that needed to be sent home.

**Chapter 7: End.**


	8. Chapter 8: The End?

**I don't own Digimon. This is based on the fact that Izzy from Adventure 01 and 02 and Lucemon from the Frontier season 4 have the same voices.**

**Notes:**

**I'm using English names.**

**This is a crossover with Digimon Adventure 02 and Frontier season 4.**

**This takes place (02) between the Digimon Emperor falls and before Episode 40 and when Lucemon just awakened and Koichi is still in the Digital World.**

**(^_^) (-_-) will be used for switching viewpoints between places/worlds.**

Chapter 8

The force of a big bang from outside shook the fortress. "W-what was that?" Zephyrmon asked, standing up after the rumble.

"I don't know," replied Aldamon as he and the others rose as well. They continued moving.

(^_^) (-_-)

Lucemon felt the rumble of the fortress. "What's going on?!" he demanded. He walked towards the Digimon that he managed to get to work the fortress. "Answer me!" he commanded them harshly. He grabbed one of the terrified Datamon at the controls and spat in their face, "What's going on?!" The other Datamon flew into a frenzy, having the computer screens flash between rooms and the outside sky. One of them found what they were seeking.

"M-master Lucemon," one stuttered. "It a-appears t-that the g-gate w-was closed." The mad Digimon in the human body turned to glare at the Datamon and demanded that he repeat himself, in which Datamon did. Anger seethed from the head as he gritted his teeth and approached the Datamon and looked over his shoulder. Like it had said, the gate that he had opened had been closed. Could the humans have done it? He threw that from his mind. _Of course they couldn't_, he thought, _humans are more primitive than any Digimon. They lack the power to do that._ It had to be an outside source, a much more powerful one.

"M-Master Lucemon," another Datamon asked nervously. "There are seven Digimon roaming the halls." Lucemon turned to the other Datamon and looked over his shoulder. He grimaced. The seven Digimon were the annoying humans and the other human that had his body. Then a smile crossed Lucemon's face. Now he could be able to get _his_ own body back somehow.

He turned to leave. "I'll go take care of the humans," he said with sinister satisfaction. He walked over to the doorway and down several flights of stairs to a machine that was hooked up to several struggling Digimon. The sinister grin spread even wider, making him look insane. "It's time to take this to the next stage." He began reaching towards the machine when there was a deafening explosion.

He grumbled and ran towards the doorway to see the six Digimon that were the humans with the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors and the human named Izzy in his body. There were DigiEggs scattered across the floor, dieing from the glow of fractal codes. "I see that you managed to escape from the dungeon," he said calmly. This irritated Aldamon.

"It's time to go down!" he shouted with out a second thought.

Lucemon laughed a little. "Much luck with that," he smirked, pressing a button on the door way and then running down it before a door closed behind him.

The seven wasted no time. "Ebony Blast!" A dark energy ball flew from JagerLoewemon's mouth and blasted the door apart. Izzy flew towards first and the others followed, only to be snared by thorns.

A woman laughed. "I didn't know you humans could turn into Digimon," she laughed in a singsong voice. "I want to see how it works."

"Lupine Laser!"

"Ebony Blast!"

"Electron Cannon!" The three launched their beam based attacks towards Maledimon, the Digimon that had ensnared them. The three combined blasts knocked her off her feet and flew backwards, crashing into a computer monitor. The six, freed from her hold, went on an attacking rampage, launching their moves like there was no tomorrow.

"Burning Bite!" Before Zephyrmon knew it, there was a burning sensation and pain in one of her wings as she fell. A heavy body landed on top of her. A paw pressed hard against her stomach. "No one moves or the mocking bird gets it," snarled a great red dog.

(^_^) (-_-)

Izzy flew faster down the flights of steps, not too far behind the pounding echo of tennis shoes against stone. He finally made it to the bottom of the last stair cast and landed on the floor. There stood his body. It was weird just seeing it like this, like it was a whole other person.

"So you're Lucemon?" he asked.

Lucemon grinned an insane smirk. It sent shivers down his spine to see what he'd look like if . . . well, he didn't know how to explain it. "So, you're this 'Izzy' that those annoying humans keep talking about. I must say that this world is rather interesting but human life is boring."

"Well, being in the body of an enemy and being attacked by those who'd be your friends isn't too great," Izzy retorted. "I want my body back!"

"I want mine back as well," Lucemon said, still keeping his insane smirk on his face as he backed up slowly. "But I don't know how to get mine back. This one will have to do, since it won't matter. The Human World will be remade how I see fit, just like the Digital World."

"You mean the one you destroyed?!"

Lucemon lowered his head, the smirk becoming darker. A light shadow covered his face, giving him the look of a true insane person. "Yes," he answered. "I'll destroy the one connected to this one too!" He then turned and pressed his hand against a black pad. Black electricity sparked along wires connected to different pods. Dark energy resonated from it as the screams of those inside the pods torn into his ears. The human body began to glow a black aura and Lucemon cackled.

Izzy put his hands together and created spears of light appeared in them. Izzy tossed them towards the machine. The spears dug into the machine and it exploded, sending the aura covered Lucemon backwards onto the floor.

Izzy ran towards him, ready to do something, but a blast forced him backwards. Lucemon had rose, his had extended outward towards him. Lucemon's physical body had changed into a different form. He still had the red hair and black eyes but now five black devil and five angel wings sprouted from his back and a set of black bat like wings were where the his ears had been.

"You stupid human," he growled, glaring down at his old body. "You stopped it right in the middle of the transformation. I'll still be able to destroy you. Paradise Lost Punch!"

Lucemon disappeared. Izzy only saw him a second before he punched him square in the face. He flew into the wall behind him. Izzy's cheek stung. He placed his hand on his cheek as he slowly got to his feet. _How is he able to be that fast? He's using a human body,_ Izzy thought. He eyed the destroyed machine. _It must be that device that I destroyed. _

He formed more light spears and threw them but Lucemon dodged them. Lucemon appeared before Izzy. Izzy jumped back on impulse and into the air, narrowly missing the barrage of punches. He quickly formed a "Grand Cross" and fired it at where his enemy stood. There was a flash of light and the attack slowed to a stop.

(^_^) (-_-)

Silphymon sent a pink electrified clone of himself towards their enemy. The attack hit on contact, sending it towards the ground. It stood up a bit more sluggishly then it had before.

"Why won't it go down?" cried Yolei. "We've practically-!"

"Something seems wrong!" Kari interrupted her. She looked upwards toward the sky fortress. "The Darkness, it's overwhelming." She began to shake violently. "Something's in pain!"

"What?" asked Sora.

"Vampire Wave!" shouted the humanoid feline Digimon. Persiamon threw a dark yellow energy slashes towards the three humans. Birdramon flew in front of them to take the attack.

"Birdramon!" shouted Sora, running to the De-digivolving Digimon. She picked up Biyomon and cradled her. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"I've been better," she answered back weakly.

"Look out!" Yolei tackled Sora out of the way of an incoming attack from Persiamon.

"Static Force!" Silphymon threw a pink electricity ball towards Persiamon. Persiamon jumped out of the way in a graceful back flip. She turned to face Silphymon before she landed and slashed her long claws. Silphymon screamed and fell backwards. Persiamon stood over the bird-human cross ready to give the final strike but was tackled out of the way.

Yolei looked up to see Paildramon throwing Persiamon farther down the street. "Kari!" yelled Davis.

"Yolei!" Ken shouted. "Is everyone alright?"

Yolei nodded. "Well, except Kari," Yolei said, pointing towards Kari who still looked pale. She stood up slowly. "She said that she felt more of the Darkness and something about someone being in pain."

"Something must be wrong then," Tai ran over to his younger sister and helped her stand. Agumon digivolved into Greymon to help Paildramon and Silphymon fight Persiamon who were both having a hard time landing a hit on her.

"Kari! Yolei! Sora!" shouted TK, Cody, and Matt. Their Digimon, Garurumon and Shakkoumon, rushed to help the other Digimon. TK ran over to Kari while Matt went to make sure Sora was all right.

A sudden bright light flashed up in the sky where the fortress was but then it disappeared. "W-what happened?" Ken wondered.

"Ken! Davis! Persiamon's disappearing, too!"

"Huge objects just don't disappear," Cody added. "How did it-?" The group's wonder was cut off by a new shinning blue and purple light. When it faded, Izzy appeared in front of them. He seemed pale and weak.

"Izzy! You're-!" they were cut off when he collapsed. The nine were alarmed and took him to the hospital via their Digimon.

**Chapter 8: End.**

Gennai: Is Izzy back to normal? What happened during the interrupted fight between Izzy and Lucemon? Where are the other DigiDestined from the other world? More importantly, where's Lucemon? Find out in the last chapter of _Being the Enemy_! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Follow Up

**I don't own Digimon. This is based on the fact that Izzy from Adventure 01 and 02 and Lucemon from the Frontier season 4 have the same voices.**

**Notes:**

**I'm using English names.**

**This is a crossover with Digimon Adventure 02 and Frontier season 4.**

**This takes place (02) between the Digimon Emperor falls and before Episode 40 and when Lucemon just awakened and Koichi is still in the Digital World.**

**(^_^) (-_-) will be used for switching view points between places/worlds.**

Chapter 9

Izzy woke up wide-eyed, staring up at bright lights. The ceiling above him was white. He also heard the BEEP BEEP of a monitor. Izzy turned his head to see wires connected to a heart monitor. It then hit him that he was in the hospital. He tried forcing himself up, but it took a little work.

The door opened and in came a doctor and his parents came into the room. "-he hasn't awakened yet but-," the doctor stopped short looking wide eyed at Izzy. Izzy's mother eyes were wide and weepy. She rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. She heaved heavy sobs as she cradled her son.

"Mom, why am I in the hospital?" he asked.

She drew away from him. "Don't you remember?" she asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Izzy thought for a moment then shook his head slowly. "It's kind of fuzzy," he replied.

"Well, young man, you're friends found you and brought you here when you were passed out. They've visited you for the last week," he said.

"A week?" he repeated. An entire week had passed since the events? Then what had happened rushed back to him, everything since he and Lucemon had switched bodies . . . He then snapped his head up and jumped out of the bed and rushed towards the bathroom and looked at his reflection. He expected to see the blond haired boy with blue eyes that was Lucemon but instead was the face of a red head and black-eyed Izzy.

He saw his mother's reflection in the mirror. Her expression was a mixture of worry, concern and surprise. What's wrong, Izzy?" she asked.

Izzy relaxed and turned to her. "No, everything's back to normal," he replied. She sighed a sigh of relief and went over to him. After a couple of days, everything was normal. Izzy returned to school and got caught up on his homework and tests from not only a week but during the time when Izzy was Lucemon (an entire month).

One day, after school, Izzy met with the others. "So what exactly happened?" Davis asked.

Yolei glared at him. "Don't you think that it would be a-!" she nearly shouted.

"It wouldn't hurt to tell you," he said. The ten of them: Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Kari, TK, Tai, Sora, Matt, and Joe (who was told what had happened during that time while he was busy doing the study session), turned to look at Izzy. He began telling them what had happened up to the point where time began to slow down to a freeze.

_His attack froze mid flight. Was this something that Lucemon was able to do? Lucemon seemed frozen, too, so that couldn't have been it. Izzy tried to move his arm but found it frozen in place. His heartbeat had slowed down as well, the beating long, slow, and loud._

_Two figures stood on the other side of the room. One was a dark blue-cloaked man wearing a diamond mask and the other was a pale blue small female with purple amethysts for eyes. "Now, Astronamon" commanded the blue-cloaked man._

"_Fine, fine, fine, Chronomon!" said the girl in a voice that a child would use when they didn't want to do something. So they're Digimon, Izzy thought. Like a drop into calm water, the ground beneath them rippled and faded into an empty filled with nothing but color changing background._

_Izzy's arm moved and his heart sped up back to a normal rate. The blue Digimon named Chronomon turned to Izzy. "Human, you had been chosen by my counter part for a game," he said._

_Izzy looked at Lucemon, ready to attack whenever. The girl giggled. "Don't worry, Izzy," she said. "He's frozen in both time and space. He can't even hurt a fly."_

_Izzy looked at her. "How do you know my name?" he asked. The girl giggled again._

"_I know a lot about you and your friends from both world," she walked over to Lucemon and waved her hand in front of his face and made faces at him. He didn't move an inch. She turned to look back at him._

"_So . . . you were the one who sent me that e-mail?" he asked._

_Astronamon giggled again and tapped on the frozen attack playfully. "Yep!"_

_Izzy frowned, confused. "How are you able to do that? How were you able to switch our bodies? How do you know my name and why are you appearing now?" he asked. So many questions came to his mind. "Why me?"_

_Astronamon giggled again. "Well, silly, you and Lucemon have similar voice waves. I can't tell you how I'm able to do it though!" She put a finger to her lips and then pretended to zip her lip. "It's a secret!"_

_Chronomon seemed displeased. "Get to it, Astronamon," he said in a hard voice. "I'll answer the humans questions." Astronamon glowered at him and then sat down and went into a meditative position. Chronomon turned to Izzy and began explaining. "We are from a inter-space between worlds. I am the one that watches over the timelines of all the worlds and make sure they continue going down the path of big events that was written for them. Astronamon is the caretaker of space, making sure that worlds and dimensions do not run into each other."_

"_So, there are other Digital Worlds and Human Worlds?" he asked. _

_Chronomon nodded. "As well as other places where humans and Digimon exist in one place or somewhere were none of them exist."_

"_Then why are you only Digimon?" Izzy asked._

"_We are not just Digimon; we have many forms and names that go with them. We are more of entities. For the Human Worlds and Digital Worlds, we have these forms and names."_

"_What about the other DigiDestined? From the other world?" he asked. "What's going to happen to them?"_

"_For them, time is going to be rewind and their memories wiped of the incidents as well as the humans of this world," Chronomon explained. "Astronamon will patch up the hole and make sure that these dimensions don't cross over again."_

_Izzy began to feel light headed and dizzy. He began feeling for something to hold him up as his energy and vision faded. "Almost done," he heard Astronamon say. "We'll let him keep his memories though, after all, they're DigiDestined."_

_When Izzy opened his eyes, he could see the frozen body of a blond haired and blue-eyed child with many angel wings on his back. His vision began to fade again. His consciousness slipped._

"And then I woke up a week later," Izzy finished.

"Wow, this is the first time I've heard about Chronomon or Astronamon," Gatomon and the other Digimon said.

"Those sound like some powerful Digimon," Davis said.

"There would be," Kari said. "But you mentioned that they said that they had more forms and names. I wonder what other forms they have?"

"Who knows," Sora and Yolei said. "We may never see them."

"So those Digimon we saw earlier must have been those two," TK and Cody said.

"You also saw them?" Izzy asked.

The three nodded. "But for a brief moment. They were surrounded by a whole bunch of Digimon and they managed to neutralize them without firing an attack."

Izzy's mom opened the door. "Hey, kids," she said. "There's a call for Ken." Ken stood and went to take the phone.

"It's getting late anyway," Tai spoke up. "We should get going before mom freaks." He and Kari stood up.

"We should as well," Matt said.

"Yeah, Matt has to cook for Dad one of those _delicious_ meals," TK added with a laughed. Matt looked at his little brother vengeance in his eyes.

"See ya all tomorrow then!" Davis shouted, leaving the room. They all left for their homes.

Izzy went to lie down on his bed. Tentomon sat on the computer chair across the room. "That was some crazy adventure, eh, Izzy?" asked Tentomon.

Izzy didn't mind Tentomon. His mind wondered what had happened to the DigiDestined from the other world, Takuya, Zoe, Koji, Koichi, JP, Tommy, Lopmon, Patamon, Salamon, Bokomon, and Neemon. Did they defeat Lucemon? That'd be one question that never would be answered.

"Izzy! You got mail!" Tentomon said. Izzy looked at Tentomon and then got up and checked his computer. He opened the e-mail and read it.

_How'd you like the game? I think the original title for the game was kind of boring. I think 'Being the Enemy' sounds better, doesn't it? Well, the other 'DigiDestined' defeated Lucemon, just to let you know. You won't see them, ever again, since I patched up the hole that they created to get to the other (your) Digital World._

_I'm bored again! I want to play another game! Want to play?_

Izzy sighed and deleted the e-mail after reading it through twice. He smiled, knowing that Lucemon was now defeated. From what he knew from meeting him for the short amount of time, Lucemon was crazy, insane, and power hungry. It was good to know he wasn't going to be a danger to anyone anymore.

He lie back down on the bed and fell asleep. He was no longer playing the enemy but was himself again, hoping it would be all over.

**Chapter 9: End.**

**Fin.**

**It's finally over! And it only took me three months? Thank you to May Kat, kacsnaruhina, Sightbent, and aznbebot06 for reviewing and thank you to everyone else who read it! Thank you very much! This project was fun and a pain to work on since I was working on DFTV/DFET and Golden DigiTama For Peace at the same time. In the end, I liked how it turned out.**

**Just to explain something: Fernomon had pinned down Zephyrmon and Maledimon was about to do a final attack when time froze and they were sent back to their world. It's not known what happens to these two though, but it can be assumed that they were destroyed or returned to their DigiEgg form.**

**Please note that: Fernomon, Maledimon, Chronomon, and Astronamon are my creation. You may see more of Fernomon and Maledimon in future stories, but I'm not sure with the other two.**


End file.
